


Cycle

by killthwight



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, M/M, pre-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus enjoys the never-ending game he plays with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-HBP and DH.

Severus enjoys the game he plays with Draco. The little smiles exchanged in the corridors, the looks given in class, the innuendo in their voices when speaking to each other.

Severus cannot help himself. He knows it is wrong. That he should not indulge in it. But how can a lonely old man like himself resist such a golden temptation? How can a man who is hated—who hates—who has lost all the little hope he once had, resist the attention of such a powerful and beautiful boy?

So Severus did not push the boy away when, a few weeks later, he pressed his lips against Severus'. Lips Severus could get used to, could crave for daily--did get used to, in fact, and did crave for daily. Lips which concealed a delicious tongue, one that Severus could imagine on his skin. Severus could envisage being over the boy, caressing his lithe form, the pink nipples. In the sanctuary of his quarters, where the line of the past, present and future had merged, was where Severus no longer knew the exact moment in time once the boy entered the room.

And once Draco's hands made their way into Severus' shirt and over his cold skin Severus started, and a thought unheard of crossed his mind. He remembered the cold bed, the ghost of the boy's heat over the sheets, the silence. And he realized he could not bear it this time. Could not bear to repeat the cycle once more.

Gravely he pushed the boy away, as he always did, but not like this. And he apologized, whispering the well known spell.

"Obliviate."

As the confused boy—he is always this charming when confused, isn't he?—returned to his dorm, Severus was once again left alone to his bitterness. The realization that the cycle of seduction, consummation and denial would forever haunt him and the boy obsessed Severus until the early hours of the morning, when it would start once more.


End file.
